(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of carbon monoxide and hydrogen from a gaseous mixture essentially comprising these two substances and methane, of the type in which: the starting gaseous mixture is washed with liquid methane in a first column to provide gaseous hydrogen and a washing liquid; the hydrogen which is dissolved in the washing liquid is separated from the latter in a second column, and the remaining liquid is separated by distillation in a third column to provide a carbon monoxide of production at the top of this third column.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In the known technique, in order to use only one single compressor for the entire apparatus, carbon monoxide is withdrawn in gaseous form from the third column and is used as a cycle gas to provide heating and/or cooling for the three columns.
This utilization of an open cycle of carbon monoxide has the following disadvantages:
on the one hand, the compression of carbon monoxide presents certain difficulties of achievement because for example of the possibility, during the compression, of giving chemical reactions producing a decomposition of the molecule of carbon monoxide leading to the formation of compounds (carbon, carbon dioxide, . . . ) which reduce the reliability of the separation and compression unit; PA0 on the other hand, the utilization of a cycle of carbon monoxide produces in the unit a mass of this gas which is present therein, in liquid and gaseous form, which is a source of a risk in case accident.
The invention, while relying on a single compressor for the whole apparatus, aims at overcoming these disadvantages, i.e. eliminating the risks associated with the compression of gaseous carbon monoxide and reducing the potential risks associated with the mass of gaseous and liquid carbon monoxide which is present in the apparatus.